Butterfly (Dakota Shyne)
'''Derella "Dakota Shyne" Yanktonai Starlight '''is a minor antagonist who becomes more of an anti-villain who has worked with The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad for the start and eventually resigned and been known to be a close accomplice and conspirator with Overshadow. Later on she eventually got out of the group but Appearance Dakota appears to have an ant-like appearance like Mallam Mrad Mania with their stomach. She also has two curly swirly antennae that are skinny like her arms and legs that are incredibly angular as well. Dakota is also iconically seen to be wearing a chocolate brown torso, and moderately scintillating a brown skirt that was the same color as her hair. She also has pink leggings. Personality She is very outgoing and socially confident and wouldn't be so shy to meet certain people. Like many of the anti-heroes from TMRA, her personality would eventually change into a more arrogant and insecure. She would eventually be offered an opportunity by Eartha Regere for some magical powers in return for joining The Warm-Hearted Fuzzies. As Butterfly Dakota more protective and cares about anyone they would hurt. She feels more capable of going on with a mission than having anybody hurt. For instance, when she was working with The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad, she wouldn't want any of the people in Lovely Land: Fleeceville hurt really badly and would foil the teams' plans at times or stop them directly from hurting them. She had eventually creates an eventual absolution from her villainy by joining The Warm-Hearted Fuzzies. Lovely Land: Fleeceville Dakota Shyne has been starting off as a villain and eventually overcome her mischievous evil ways. She is at times not entirely trusted for being a villain during the past and would often stay on a low profile and keep quiet. The only individual she had ever trusted overall was Stella Stern. She had eventually turned to her way as a redeemed villain and an eventual superhero. Butterfly She spends the time as a protector of Lovey Land: Fleeceville and would go out of her way to save the world numerous times. She never fails to give up and would do anything it takes to keep the place maintained. Media/Trivia * Dakota is the second female to be a love interest to Overshadow asides from the Ninja Vigilante Assassin Xela Stern being his first interest. * Dakota has a father named Mafioso who works for a Mafia. * Dakota's past starts as an antagonist which qualifies her as a villain here since she was an assisting villain for the time betraying the Warm Hearted Fuzzies for the time being until being redeemed by those from Lovely Land: Fleeceville who convinced her into a less destructive path. * Her destructive path is somewhat inspired by her relatives like her father Mafioso who is part of a Mafia/Gang and another archrival relative who is a minor yet, later on, a more influentially impacting antagonist who plays a role into the story. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Extremists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone